Dark Lord Rises
by YoungAndDrunk
Summary: Years ago Tom Riddle, our Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort made the discovery to where muggle borns, mudbloods, actually came from. Evey muggle born could be traced back to a squib of a pureblood family. So the solution to the "Mudblood takeover" was simply to imprison or kill all squibs before they could reproduce. No squib children no more mudbloods.
1. Chapter 1

**1980**

I don't know how it got this far. How I was now lurking in the shadows of this tiny muggle town, hiding from prying eyes. I guess it honestly doesn't matter how I came to be here it is something that I have to do and on my life, I will accomplish my task. Pulling my hood further over my face I begin to walk to the big homely building that is my destination.

"It will be alright," I whisper, more to myself then the bundle of joy that is cuddled up close to my chest. My newborn baby, one of a set. I was ecstatic when I found out I was pregnant even if it was a one-sided love affair with a married man but either way I didn't have a choice. No one told The Dark Lord no and anyone that dared suffered immensely. Not that I particularly suffered from our coupling. Not that many would believe but he was quite kind behind closed doors. What we had was not love by any means but I brought him pleasure, even if with just my body, I was rewarded for it with his kindness something that's not taken for granted.

Looking around once more I lay my beautiful baby girl down softly making sure she was wrapped tight and comfortable. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes threatening to spill and blurring my vision.

"Goodbye my beautiful baby girl, you will have a wonderful life even if I'm not in it. Stay strong and know you are always loved." As I finish saying my goodbyes I knock swiftly on the door and run into the shadows. I wait and see the door creak open, and an older women peaks out straining her eyes and looking around before her gaze falls upon my baby.

"oh, my!" she exclaims softly. she then bends down slowly and picks up the bundle. "Now what are you doing out here all alone little on?" she asks not really expecting an answer. I see the smile that forms on her wrinkled face as my darling reaches out her small hand and grabs a lock of silver hair.

"Arent you a cute little thing huh? well, let's get inside and warm you up little one" She walked inside to shut the door behind her. I feel my breath start to quicken and my heart pounding in my chest as I realize I'll never see my baby again. It was for the best. At least my baby is safe and out of harm's way. Sometimes I wonder what it would truly be like if the dark lord never rose to power. It seemed nice at the time and even I agreed with him to some extent but I never knew it would go this far.

Years ago Tom Riddle, our Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort made the discovery to where muggle borns, mudbloods, actually came from. Evey muggle born could be traced back to a squib of a pureblood family. So the solution to the "Mudblood takeover" was simply to imprison or kill all squibs before they could reproduce. No squib children no more mudbloods. I don't know what I could have done to prevent this. Maybe if I had done _something_ there would still be muggle borns, squib children were not enslaved or sentenced to death and just maybe I'd still have my little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**1974**

"Lucius, stop it," I whisper before a well-earned moan could escape my lips "We're going to get caught!"

His stubborn mouth continued its work on my neck ignoring my warning. Sweet kisses and soft nibbles that made their way along my chocolate skin fill my entire body with a heat. I half hearted try to wiggle myself for underneath him but I was trap between his body and the wall. every wiggle I made I could feel his hardness press against my belly. Oh, boy did this need to stop.

"Lucius-" I couldn't finish my objection before my lips were attacked with his. A wanton moan escapes me as I tangle my fingers in his long blonde lock forgetting all about the possibility of getting caught heatedly snogging the host's son in the middle of an empty corridor like a common whore. His hands tighten on my hips as I deepen our kiss. Oh if my father saw me now, I'm sure he would lock me up and never send me back to Hogwarts, I just know it. But I can't help myself every time I try to get away he lures me back with his bad boy charm and sweet delicious kisses that fueled me.

His lips leave mine and start its slow trail back toward my neck and his right hand slithers itself up my side and grips my breast with a light squeeze. Oh, dear merlin this boy was going to be the death of me. Or should I say, man? He was about to graduate and leave Hogwarts after all, leaving me all alone. He was of age now and I was just a little girl in so many eyes. They didn't see me like he did, nor did they understand me like him. I was not a love sick puppy pining after him, no, but he was my comfort zone. My escape from the horrible students and stress of Hogwarts and he was leaving me.

" Why are you trying to leave me, my little Ana," he whispers seductively, tucking my midnight black hair behind my ear giving him better access to tease my earlobe with his teeth, " I need you, can't you feel it?" on cue he presses harder into me so I could feel his length dig into me. I let out a sigh.

"I do I really do," I stress to him, "But what if someone sees us? This is not proper behavior for a lady."

"No It's most certainly not." a voice speaks out not too far away from us and my worst fears were coming true. Out of everybody at this blasted party, it had to be her that found us? it seems my luck nowadays was simply nonexistent.

"Mother it's not what it seems-" Lucius tries to start but his mother was quick to cut him off.

"I was not born yesterday boy, I don't need any of your useless excuses." she spits out looking absolutely livid, "I expect better from you, as the Malfoy heir you are held to a higher standard than most," she glares in my direction and I quickly avert my eyes to the ground, "It is unacceptable for you to be fooling around with a strumpit in the middle of the hallway where anyone can happen along. Instead, you should be in the ballroom with your guest talking to influential wizards and making a good impression."

We both remain quiet not really knowing what to say and if it was going to make the situation worse but we are not in silence for very long.

"Ms. Shafiq, I'm quite aware that you, unfortunately, didn't have the opportunity of growing up with a mother to teach you things, like how to behave like a proper pureblood witch, but that does not excuse for you acting like a little whore putting my son in a compromising position that could lead to gossip. " She says bluntly with no remorse in her eyes. She turns curtly and begins walking down the hall. Lucius didn't have to be told and starts following briskly behind her, turning back once to give me an apologetic look before disappearing around the corner. Still, in slight shock, I wait a couple minutes before heading in the very same direction toward the ballroom where my father surely had to be wondering where I am.

'Well that just happened'

One thing about Elizabeth Malfoy is she was ruthless and very opinionated. If she didn't like you it was very well known and she never really cared for my whole family. Yes, we were a part of sacred twenty-eight but being neutral in this time of war was not in our best interest. Father was stubborn and didn't want to stick us in the middle of a war but it was inevitable. We had to choose a side and even I could already see what the most probable outcome would be.

Walking through the beautiful archway into the massive ballroom I immediately see my father. I start making my way over to him and I stand at his side carefully not to interrupt him and the three gentlemen he seems to be in a deep discussion with. One of the men I knew as Mr. Abraxas Malfoy and the others were a mystery to me. The man to Mr. Malfoy's right looked positively atrocious in appearance I wonder what on earth was he even doing here? It was absolutely social suicide to be seen like that and certainly, I am not the only one to notice. Taking my eyes of the walking disaster they wonder to the second unknown man. Saying he was handsome would be an understatement. He was perfect. He also seemed to be the youngest in the group, maybe in his twenties but held an aura of authority. His features are like a work of art perfectly sculpted jaw and nose and lips that looked soft and sweet. While I was ogling at his lips I didn't see his eyes catch me staring at him. When I looked up I could she the amusement in his eyes and a smirk formed on his beautiful lips. My eyes swiftly find the floor as I feel my face heat up with embarrassment. Soon enough my father turns his head toward me and smiles.

"Oh, there you are, sweetheart! I was looking everywhere for you early."

"I'm sorry father, Lucius offered to show me around the manor and I simply could not refuse to see the gorgeous architecture."

"Darren, you didn't tell me your daughter was so charming and well mannered, I'm trying to install more of that into Lucius he does everything so brazenly." say Mr. Malfoy

" Ah well I am very proud of my Diana, she is top of her class at Hogwarts you know!" my father boasts. All the while I'm trying to keep my eyes from falling on the stunning creature in front of me. I can still feel his silver-gray eyes on me.

"My lord, " my father starts as he puts his hand flat aginst my back ushering me forward till I was mere feet away from the man I was trying to ignore. " This is my daughter Diana Shafiq."

Realization hits me at my father's words. My lord. The man standing before me was Lord Voldemort, The dark lord. I feel my breath get caught in my throat as I stand there frozen, gaping like a frozen fish. After what feels like forever I shakingly raise my hand and find my voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." He slowly raises my hand to his lips with a small kiss. His lips were as soft as I'd imagined. Oh, merlin I just met the dark lord and I was making a downright fool of myself.

" The pleasure is all mine Ms. Shafiq," he replies his eyes never leaving mine. I know he can tell I was uncomfortable and a smirk plants itself on his handsome face. I need some air. I snatch my hand back rather abruptly thank god my father was too lost in his own world to really notice.

"um father I'm feeling a little faint I'm going to go get some fresh air." I manage to squeak out. My father's eyes are instantly on me with worry and his large hand cups my face gently.

"Of course dear, if you don't feel better let me know okay? I'll talk you right home."

" Yes, father."

Then I was on my way out the doors leading to the garden faster than I imagined I could walking in heels but I needed to get away. Being around him was stealing my breath. Walking the gardens I could feel myself calming down. questions start flooding my head but the most important one was what was my father doing talking to the dark lord?

I didn't have time to contemplate an answer before I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around it was the person I lease expected. Why was he out here? What should I do? I start to panic again as the Dark lord was walking toward me with a look a predator would have as it stalked its prey.

' oh boy, this is not good'


End file.
